


Kiss The Girl

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Musicals, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy, a writer, who wrote a dark version of The Little Mermaid.Once upon a time there was a boy, an actor, who acted in a dark version of The Little Mermaid.Luckily, these are the same times, and luckily for us, the boys are queer as fuck.





	Kiss The Girl

The whole thing started when Virgil Krawczyk heard Chase Holfelder’s Kiss the Girl, the iconic Disney song, but in minor key. And thus, an idea was born. Ariel, but a siren. So he got to work.

Virgil was a writer, and he would be damned if he didn’t write an entire script based on it. So on it he went, grateful for the distraction from his terrible life.

And when he was done he went straight to the office of the director of theater: Mr. Thomas Sanders.

“Um, hi I have a script to turn in?” he said as he entered the office.

“Oh, hi!” the boy behind the desk said. “I’m Patton Dilshad, I’m Mr. Sanders’ helper! You’re Violet Krawczyk, right?”

Oh yeah. That. “Yep. That’s me.”

“I’ve seen you. You’re very quiet. So, Violet, here’s the thing. I’m in charge of choosing the script. And I  _ can _ choose yours. On one condition: you play Ariel.”

“No, I can’t, I can't even act. Or sing.”

“Everyone can act! And I’ve heard you sing to yourself, you’re very good.”

“Uh, thanks?” he silently cursed himself on his thoughtlessness.

“You’re welcome! So, kiddo, what do you say?”

“Um, kiddo? I’m the same age as you.”

“I call everyone kiddo, except for my boyfriend!”

“You’re gay?”

Patton’s face suddenly turned stony. “Yes. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, I’m gay too.” Inside he screamed at himself. Now if he ever got a boyfriend Patton would hate him.

“Cool!” Patton said. “So, will you be our Ariel.”

“I guess it’s edgy enough, sure.”

“Yay!” Patton said, moving to hug Virgil before stopping himself. “Can I hug you?”

“No, sorry, not that big on contact. Uh, a high-five or a fist-bump would be ok.”

Patton just beamed. “Okay!” he raised his hand for a high five and Virgil high-fived it, beaming.

Virgil gave him a shy smile and exited the room. He supposed he could act: he’d been acting like a girl his whole life.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

When it became time for auditions the school’s most prestigious actor stepped up: Roman Martinez. He had no idea the play wasn’t just a non copyrighted version of the Disney movie, although he  _ should _ have known that siren and mermaid aren’t interchangeable. So when he (obviously) got the part of Eric and got the script he was outraged. And he knew that a student wrote it, so he went to Patton, who was arguing with his nemesis, Logan Kim.

“What do you mean I can’t do sound work all the nights?”

Patton’s smile was ever present, and there was no difference now. “Logan, you can’t do all the nights because some freshmen and sophomores wanna do it to!”

“Fuck them.” Logan said, turning away and walking out. Patton started to protest but stopped when he spotted Roman.

“Hey, kiddo!”

“Hey. Patton, right?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“I was wondering who wrote the script, I want to work out some lines with them.”

“Oh, sure! They’re right behind that curtain, writing or something.”

“Thanks, Patton.”

“No problem, Roman. Now I have to talk to Logan.”

“Fucking roast him.”

“Language!”

“English!” Roman called back, going behind the curtain, where he set eyes on the most heavenly being he had ever seen. This was the author? They were beautiful. Even in a much too large hoodie and headphones. They were beautiful. Not even beautiful, hot, just the way they chewed their lip. Roman immediately assumed they were a boy, just the way they looked and sat.

“Um, hi?” the author said.

“Uh, hi. I’m Roman.”

“V-Violet.” Virgil stuttered, and Roman, being the complete  _ dumbass _ he was immediately assumed Virgil was a trans girl.

“Hi, Violet! So, did you write the script?”

“Listen dude, I know you’re a huge Disney buff and all, but if you have a complaint, file it away, cause I don’t give a fuck.”

“No, I just wanted to know the inflection for certain lines and such.” Roman hastily and clumsily covered up.

Virgil eyed him suspiciously. “Really?”

“Yes! Like why does Ariel sing ‘Kiss the Girl’?”

Virgil sighed and brought out earbuds. “I’ll show you.”

As they listened, Logan and Patton were hidden in a broom closet. “I’m sorry you can’t do the soundbooth every night.”

“It’s okay, you’ll just owe me extra.” Logan smirked and Patton grinned wider.

“Of course I will, Lolo.”

“How about now, babe?”

Patton smiled and kissed Logan.

It was a long story that led to Logan and Patton pretending to be enemies while dating. And not quite a long story.

The short version involves Remy Dormir walking up to the lovebirds bantering and bet them $50 each they couldn’t hide their relationship from the school until graduation. And even though Logan could have stolen the money from his brother himself, he took the challenge, and Patton went along.

Recitals took a few months, in which Roman pined over Virgil. Of course, he thought Virgil was a girl, and that his name was Violet, but Roman was just a pan mess. And anyway, everyone though Virgil was a girl.

Well, almost everyone. Virgil happened to have a plain black notebook that looked a lot like Logan’s, and Logan has sent Patton to fetch his notebook. So Patton flipped through Virgil’s notebook to see who it belonged to and saw the words:

_ I want to scream “I’m a boy” but Mom would hate me. I can never be her perfect daughter, but maybe just by knowing I’m a boy I’m being good. Maybe just being Virgil and not Violet is my act of silent rebellion. Just choosing a name and using it. Maybe that’s better than being disowned for something I can’t control. _

Patton snapped the notebook shut but it was too late, he knew who Virgil was. And he felt terrible for making Virgil take the role.

And then finally: the opening night. A musical by Violet Krawczyk: The Little Siren. A musical designed to have the audience sympathizing with the bad guys. A musical to end when the main couple is about to kiss with the death of the prince. Starring: Violet Krawczyk as Ariel, Roman Martinez as Prince Eric, Remus Martinez as Ursula, Remy Dormir as King Triton, Emile Picani as Sebastian, and Nico Spencer as a more evil Flounder.

A musical that was going to misgender Virgil the entire time.

The musical progressed with a simple plot: Ariel is part of a gang of sirens led by Ursula. She finds the perfect target: Prince Eric. But the King, King Triton, of the separate tribe: the mermaids, is trying to sabotage Ariel by destroying her grotto and sending Sebastian to watch her. But little does he know Sebastian is a double agent, and helps get Ariel to Ursula, who seals Ariel’s target by taking away everything but her singing voice. Ariel sets about seducing Eric, and the final scene is the beat ride, in which Ariel sings “Kiss the Girl” in minor key, with Sebastian harmonizing. As the boat ride and song ends their about to kiss as the boat crashes into the rocks and Eric dies. Ariel turns away with no remorse and the play ends.

But as the boat scene happened and as it ended, Roman, instead of moving in slowly enough that they would hit the “rock” before they kissed, gently connected their lips before falling over “dead”. As they left the stage before bowing Virgil dragged Roman into a nook.

“Did you mean the kiss or are you being mean to me?”

“Meant it.”

“Kiss me again.”

“Ok.”

Now, again, both these boys were dumbasses and, like dumbasses, they had forgotten they were wearing mics.

Up in the soundbooth Logan and his best friend Dailyn Ross were cracking up, but Logan still tried to reach for the panel to turn off their mics. However, Dailyn slapped his hand away. “Their fault.” he said “Should have turned the mics off.”

Backstage the two broke away, Roman leaning over Virgil, both blissfully unaware everyone was listening to them  _ and _ to the fact that they were supposed to be bowing at the moment.

“I should probably tell you, I’m trans.” Virgil said.

“I know, you’re a girl, right?” Roman said, meaning “You’re a trans girl, right?”. But, what Virgil heard was “Yeah, but you know you’re a girl and you’ll never  _ not _ be a girl”. So, seeing how Roman was  _ not _ balanced, Virgil shoved him away and ROman fell over into some haphazardly stacked wood.

“I just told you I’m not a fucking girl what the fuck do you think trans means?! You little bitch I can’t believe I like you you fucking jackass!”

“Wait, you mean you  _ aren’t _ a trans girl?”

“I wanna take offense to that but all I can hear is that I pass as male and that you still liked me.”

“I’m pan, dumbass.” Roman said, standing up. “What’s your name?”

Virgil muttered something under his breath as Roman stepped closer.

“What?”

“Virgil.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Roman said, tilting Virgil’s head up and pressing their lips together. He tried to pull away, but Virgil grabbed the back of his head and kissed him harder. Their hands slid into perfect positions as they opened their mouths, gently exploring the other’s.

And then Roman’s brother thought of a fun idea.

Remus had signed up because Roman did, and when he got Ursula he was ecstatic. He got to dress in drag! But anyway, Roman and Virgil were not  _ quite _ as in a nook as they thought, in fact they were behind an easily pulled away curtain that Remus opened. And there they were, sucking face in front of the whole audience. They pulled away, red faced, but Remy just whooped and pressed a kiss to Emile’s lips, maybe in order to be nice about the gays, maybe because he loved Emile with all his heart and Emile was his favorite boyfriend, maybe because he wanted to be in the spotlight. As the two awkwardly stood there, Patton slipped up to the soundbox.

“Logan, I’m sure he didn’t want the whole school to know…”

“Shut up.” Logan pressed a kiss to Patton’s lips.

“Consent!” Dailyn objected, but they pulled apart and Patton said:

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. We'll talk later about outing people though.”

“Wait,” Dailyn said. “You two are dating?”

“Don’t tell anyone!” Logan said, and Dailyn shook his head.

“Of course I won’t.” he said, slipping out of the booth. “I’ll give you two privacy.” As he left, Patton and Logan kissed once more.

Outside, Dailyn sat down. He knew that he could never date Logan, even before those two were dating, Logan was far too gone on Patton. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. He swiped a tear off his face.

“You okay?” Someone asked him, and he looked up to see Remus Marteniz.

“No, my crush is dating someone.” he said honestly.

“Oh. Well, you wanna talk about it?” Remus extended a hand. “My brother says I’m good to rant to.”

Dailyn took the hand. “Sure.”

Onstage Roman and Virgil bowed, Roman a steady pressure on Virgil’s hand and the only thing stopping him from bolting off the stage. After they bowed Roman took a step forward, only for Vorgil to trip him, causing him to shout “Virgil!”. But Virgil caught him, surprisingly strong for someone so small, and gave him a small kiss.

As they left the stage they made sure to rip off their mics as Virgil removed his makeup.

“Can I stay at your house tonight?” Virgil asked.

“Forward, aren’t we?”

“No I just don’t think my mom wants me in the house after tonight.” Virgil finished taking the makeup off and set the makeup wipe down.

“Of course. On one condition.”

“What?” Virgil said nervously.

“This.” Roman scooped him up princess style and Virgil grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

“You’re awesome.”

“I know right.” Virgil elbowed him and he laughed. “You are too, Virgey, you are too.”


End file.
